love at first sight
by lastorywriter
Summary: Jack and Kim are best friends. But will one movie change it all? What will happen to them, will they admit their feelings for the other? TOTAL KICK!
1. Love at first sight part 1

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so excited!_

_I am a big KICK shipper so guess what this is a kickin' it fanfic!_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

**KIM'S POV**

**I walked in the dojo to see no other than Jack, my best friend, and maybe….my crush. Ok maybe…..my MAJOR crush. I liked Jack since we met and I am scared to tell him my feelings because he would never go for a girl like me. Sure I had blonde hair, hazel eyes, in good shape but Jack is the heartthrob of Seaford High. Anyway I went up to him and said" hey Jack" and he didn't notice me come in so he jumped and yelled "Geez Kim, you scared the life out of me" "oh look, maybe Jack Brewer isn't as tough as you thought he was" I said while twirling a piece of my golden locks**

**JERRY, MILTON, EDDIE POV**

**We walked in the dojo to see Jack and Kim flirting like always. We decided it was time we did something about it. It's not like we don't see them flirting and never leaving each other's side. "Hey guy, I have a plan…."said Jerry.**

**Later at the dojo**

**NO ONES POV**

"**Hey guys wanna go to the movies later?" Jerry asked "SURE" we all replied**

**KIMS POV**

**I am so excited to go to the movies I haven't been in forever!**

**OMG! what should I wear, probably something casual**

(Above is the link to the outfit you have to copy past it or look on my profile)

**At the movie theater**

**Jacks POV**

**I came early so I went to buy popcorn and drinks, whenever we come to the movies Kim always buys a strawberry icee so I bought one for me and her. We I stepped into the movie theater it was packed with people and I couldn't find the gang. I finally found them on the second row from the top. I didn't find Kim and I got worried. "Hey guys, where is Kim at" I asked worriedly. "Chill lover boy" jerry exclaimed with a smirk playing on his face. "oh, shut it" I slapped him on the back of the head. "She is in the last row waiting for you" Milton said**

**I walked up and spotted Kim looking as gorgeous as ever!"Hey Kimmy, you look really pretty today" I said. "Thanks Jackie" she said with a cheeky grin. She was wearing really short jean shorts, a light blue tank top and matching earring. "Look, the movie is starting" she exclaimed**

**LATER…...STILL AT THE MOVIES**

**KIMS POV**

**Of course the guys had to pick a scary movie to watch. I was really scared of the movie. I couldn't stand it any longer I buried my face in Jacks chest and he tensed up but then slowly loosened up. I was crying into his chest. He took me by the waist every gently and sat me on his lap, he hugged me in a possessive way that was so comforting to know that there was someone I could always count on to be there for me. We sat like that the whole time and Jack was trying to calm me down by whispering in my ears and rubbing my back very gentle. I loved being in his hold it was like nothing was there we were the only ones alive.**

**JERRY'S POV**

"**So like I was saying my plan was to invite the gang to the movies and watch a scare movie. I know that Kim was afraid of scare movies so… we would force her to sit with Jack…when it got scare she would cuddle up with him…." NOW THAT'S GENIUS!**

**Later….**

**JACKS POV**

**By the end of the movie Kim had fell asleep on my lap and she looked like an angel from heaven. She won't wake up so I decided to drive her home. As I walked up their porch with Kim in my arms bridal style Mrs. Crawford met me at the door.**

"**Hello Jack, hello sleepyhead"**

"**Thanks so much for bringing her home"**

"**No problem Susan"**

_That's right me and Kim's mom were on a first name basis_

**I walked away as I thought about telling Kim the deepest secret that I had. "Should I tell her, what if what I say will offend her and ruin our friendship forever""she is the best best friend anyone could have"**

**A/N**

_Whats the secret, how will Jack tell Kim the secret?_

_Rate, review, comment, favorite, follow, pm me _

_I don't care, just show me that you care. Any comments or suggestions please feel free to pm me!_

_And that's the way it is _


	2. love at first sight part 2

Jacks pov

maybe I should tell kim. But what if she doesnt feel the same way!:( It would ruin our friendship. Maybe i should ask the guys.

Later...7 pm On the phone

Jack: Hey guys!

J,M,E: Sup bro

Jack: meet me at the dojo in 10 minutes

J,M,E: kkkkk

At the dojo Hey guys i have a question, i don't know if you know or not but i have a major crush on...KIM

I KNEW IT, YOU GUYS OWE ME 20 BUCKS! Jerry said

M.E: both slapped him 20 bucks

Anyways, i wanna tell her how i feel about her but i am scared it will ruin our friendship.:(

GO for it bro, i know she likes you, whenever you are around she is always smiling or biting her lip! Milton said

Alright, i'll tell her tomorrow!

The next day at the dojo

JACKS POV

I decided to tell kim so i set up a romantic picnic by the beach and i already told rudy if me and kim could skip practice and told him my plan, he said it was ok. Then i talked with the guys and told them to pretend they arent her when kim comes. Suddenly when i was deep in thought someone tapped my shoulder, i have really fast reflexes to i automatically got up and side kicked them. Of course when i looked i saw that it was kim and she lay on the ground looking helpless, crying, and holding her side because of the pain that i caused her. Although she was hurt she looked so pretty.

Kim, i am so sorry!

She didint reply

"Kim wake up i need you"

i grabbed her hand and squeezed it but i didnt realize that she squeezed my hand back I was so happy she was oK

Then she started leaning up to face my very slow and she would wince with every movement.

Jack i am fine, it just hurts a little

Anyway where are the guys?

she asked with a confused look

Um...,Rudy had some errands to run and said we dont have practice today.

How about to make it up to you i take you somewhere special

Jackie, you really dont need to do that

Come on, it will be fun kimmie!

Ok

KIMS POV I wonder where he is taking me

As we walked he slipped his hand through mine, they were so warm and strong but he had a soft grip on my hand to make sire he didnt hurt me...again

Finally we got there and i looked up i saw a beautiful sunset and a picnic by the beach. We sat down in an awkward silence until he finally said

Kim, i need to tell you something important

Ok, shoot

I have had a crush on you since we first met and i caught your apple, but i didnt tell you because you would never go for a guy like me

I stopped to let her soak it all in

Jack, i...

I knew it you dont like me, of course, you have guys throwing themselves at you and they are all better than me. I said dssappointedly.

I stood up to walk away, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me down

I never said i didnt like you... I had a crush on you since you caught my apple, but i knew you would never go out with a dumb, ugly, fat, mean girl like me

Kimmie thats not true you are the smartest, prettiest, kindest girl i have ever met, you mean everything to me and i would never let you go

Really?

He nodded his head

All of a sudden he got on one knee and said

"Kim Crawford will you be my girlfriend!"

Yes! I replied back with tears in my eyes and jumped in his arms and he engulfed me in a hug that was so comforting, it felt like i was safe in his arms

He tilted my chin up so i faced his face and we both slowly leaned in until we...KISSED it felt so good, we were moving in perfect harmony, his lips were so soft and just like one woman once said

SPARKS FLY


	3. i love you

HEY GUYS SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE BUT I MOVED TO A NEW HOUSE SO I DIDNT HAVE INTERNET. ANYWAYS I DECIDED TO TURN MY STORY INTO A ONE SHOT! BTW I FOUND A SUPER CUTE POEM ON FANFIC AND DECIDED TO MAKE A ONE SHOT ABOUT IT!=) JACK AND KIM ARE A COUPLE IN THIS STORY

KIMS POV

I had a couple of really important questions to ask Jack ever since we got together!

Hey Jack!

Hey sweetie! You look really pretty today

Awwwww! Thanks i said while blushing

Anyway i have a few questions for you sweetie

Alright Kimmy shoot!

Kim: Do I ever cross your mind?

Jack: No

Kim: Do you like me?

Jack:No

Kim: Do you want me?

Jack: No

Kim: Would you cry if I left?

Jack:No

Kim: Would you live for me?

Jack: No

Kim: Would you do anything for me?

Jack: No

Kim: Choose-me or your life

Jack: My life

Kim runs away in shock and pain and Jack runs after her and says...The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

Jacks pov

I love you kimmy!She ran into my arms and i hugged her close. I would never leave you kimmy! She looked down at her shoes

Like they were the most interesting thing in the universe, i tilted her chin up, so that her eyes looked into mine. I gently placed my lips on hers and kissed her passionately showing her how much i love her. We pulled apart and placed our foreheads together as our noses brushed lightly.

I love you Jack

I love you too kimmy

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Comment or review! Your reviews make my day whenever i read them!

Byeeeeee


	4. marry you

**Hey guys I am back! I know you probably hate me for not updating but I have had a terrible week and I finally have time to update….keep reviewing I love your review and they always make my day! BTW….THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC ANYWAY THE SONG IS MARRY YOU by Bruno Mars…. Listen to it, it's really good! **

_**"Marry You"**_

_**JACKS POV**_

Kim and I have been dating for 8 years and we are 22 so I decided I was ready to marry her. But I had to do it in the most romantic way because she deserves the best. Kim is the nicest, sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl I have ever met and no one could replace her…. If she left I would fall apart. I wondered and wondered until I got the perfect idea. I called all my friends and asked if they could help and they all happily agreed. It has been three months since we started rehearsing. The plan was to get Grace (Kim's best friend) to drag her to the park and then a flash mob would start right in front of her!

_**Later… (Kim's pov) On the phone**_

_Hey Kim_

Hey Grace

_Are you doing anything….we haven't hung out in a while so maybe we could go to the park later_

_Yea sure see you in 20 minutes_

_**At the park (Jacks pov)**_

All my friends would dance to the song and I would sing but what Kim doesn't know is I'll be hiding.

_** (Kim's pov)**_

_**It's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**_

_**No one will know oh oh oh,**_

_**Oh, come on, girl.**_

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

_**And it's on, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

_**So what you wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl.**_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_

_**No, I won't blame you;**_

_**It was fun, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**[x2:]**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo **_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby.**_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

After the song was over I snuck up behind Kim and hugged her from the back. She wrapped her hands around my neck. I turned her to face me and knelt down on one knew and pulled out a diamond ring and exclaimed, "Kimmy, we have known each other for a long time, and we have spent so much time together, but now I want to make that time eternal! WILL YOU MARRY ME?!

YESSSSSSS! I WILL MARRY YOU

I ran and tackled him in a big bear hug and he kissed me for what felt like forever!


	5. online one-shot

**Hey guys! So I am back today for the second time and this chapter is going to be a facebook/twitter kind of story! **

_JACK B. LOGGED IN_

_KIM C. LOGGED IN_

_JERRY M. LOGGED IN_

_MILTON K. LOGGED IN_

_EDDIE J. LOGGED IN_

Jack: sup guys! And Kim

K, M, J, E: Hey!

Kim: Watcha doin?

Jerry: Obviously, talking with you bro.

Kim: I am not a bro!

Jerry: sorry mamacita!

Milton: doing next month's homework

Eddie: you're such a nerd.

Milton: Why, thank you

Eddie: that wasn't a compliment

Milton: OHHHH….. I hate you

K, J: STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

M, E: Fine

_Milton K. has logged off_

_Eddie J. has logged off_

Jerry: YO, Grace just asked me out...YOLO, JEERY OUT WOHHHH

_Jerry M. has logged off_

Jack: Anyway, Kim you wanna go to the movies with me later

Kim: Sorry, I can't I have a date with Brett!

Jack: Oh

_Kim C. has logged off _

Jack: "wow, just wow"**(anyone who can tell me what episode I referenced that from you will get a shoutout!)**


End file.
